ABSTRACT The International Workshop on HIV Pediatrics is organized on an annual basis prior to the biennially organized IAS or AIDS Conference. This Workshop is the only meeting entirely devoted to research in prevention and treatment of HIV infections in infants, children and adolescents, making it the premier forum for the world's leading researchers. By bringing together experts from different disciplines with presentations in a variety of formats, the meeting offers a collaborative setting where the latest developments are presented, discussed, interrogated and evaluated. The 10th International Workshop on HIV Pediatrics will be organized in Amsterdam, Netherlands, July 20-21, 2018. The program will include topics from among the following: ? Prevention of mother-to-child transmission (including implementation science in this area) ? HIV-exposed uninfected infants and children ? Comprehensive pediatric care (including implementation science research in this area) ? Treatment of pediatric HIV infection ? Early antiretroviral therapy and HIV remission ? Co-morbidities and co-infections in infants and children with HIV ? HIV infection in adolescent (including implementation science research in this area) The meeting format is highly innovative. Moving from a more traditional format of plenaries and oral abstract sessions, the organizers have introduced several new approaches including structured debates, oral poster presentations, ?poster walks?, clinical-case presentation and discussions, curated panel discussions, and video presentations. The plenaries include short presentations highlighting different facets of a common issue followed by interactive discussion. Attendance has increased substantially in the last several years with over 300 delegates in 2017 and annual evaluations are highly favorable underscoring the importance of this workshop. The meeting includes Junior Investigator Awards for best oral and poster presentations to encourage research in the field by young investigators. Emphasis is placed on providing opportunities for junior investigators and participants from low-income countries by providing full scholarships for travel, registration and housing. By providing these scholarships, individuals can attend the meeting, present their work, interact with global leaders in the field and create opportunities for future collaboration. In 2017, 12 junior investigators (8 from low- income countries) along with 8 researchers from low-income countries with accepted abstracts, received full scholarships to attend the 9th Workshop on HIV Pediatrics.